This application is a continuation-in-part of original application filed on June 24, 1987 by the same inventor with a Ser. No. of 07/066,221 now abandoned. Original application discloses a slip-holding pen having a slip roll reeled in a pen holder and a rotating knob clickingly rotating the slip roll to unroll a paper slip for writing use. However, the paper rolled on a slip reel may be loosened during the unwinding rotation of the knob to thereby influence the smooth supply of the rolled paper slip.
R. C. Moore taught a paper roll in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,168 having an adhesive applied to two opposite ends of a paper roll to bind the successive convolutions of the web firmly in place to prevent its loosening. However, the paper must be torn from the roll between the dotted lines (2) and projected through a slot of the tube to still remain a residual upper end portion (1c) and a lower end portion (1b) on the core (6). It means that the paper can not be easily and conveniently released from the tube (7) and must be forcibly torn by a user's pulling force. Meanwhile, the residual paper portions (1c, 1b) are still remained on the core (6) to reduce the useful writing area of the paper as torn outwardly through the slot (18).
When a paper is cut along the slot (18), there is no marginal paper portion protruding beyond the slot (18) for the pulling by a user's hand for next use. It is very difficult to withdraw the paper which may be retracted inwardly from the slot to cause its inconvenience for use.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of conventional paper rolls and invented the present slip-holding pen.